


The Last Days of Caroline Forbes

by imaginetvd



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caroline Forbes-centric, F/M, Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginetvd/pseuds/imaginetvd
Summary: Caroline Forbes was on her way to a Mystic Falls Hospice to die. A tale of love, family, and heartbreak.





	The Last Days of Caroline Forbes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or its characters. I only own the plot and the OCs. This has been inspired by a book called ‘The Last Days of Rabbit Hayes’.

Caroline knew that her time on this earth was coming to an end. The blonde - well she _was_ blonde - was content with the life she had lived, the love she had in her short life. Sometimes things just happen that are out of our control and she knew this more than anyone. She had been fighting a battle with breast cancer for the better part of her thirties and it was coming to end, maybe it was for the best.

It was a cold March day and 37-year-old Caroline Forbes, the beloved daughter of Elizabeth and William, mother of 13-year-old Lily, "little sister" of Katerina 'Katherine' Petrova and Stefan Salvatore, best friend to Bonnie Bennet and the one true love of Niklaus Mikaelson's life, was on her way to a hospice to die.

Liz looked at her once bright and full of life daughter was now a shell of who she used to be, frail and easily breakable but still containing the light that was so distinctly _Caroline,_ she adjusted the fleece blanket so her daughter was comfortable as they made their way to the hospice. Caroline moaned and her mother knew that she was in pain and as much as she wished she could take her pain away, she simply couldn't. The retired small-town sheriff wiled herself to not cry. She had to be strong for her only daughter. Even if seeing her like this was killing her. _Ha! Killing me? It's Caroline who has days left,_ she thought bitterly, _be strong for her, Liz. She needs you now more than ever._

As they reached their destination, Caroline awoke and tried to make her way out of the car. Her mother easily stopped her before she got too far and ended up hurting herself more than she already had.

"Easy there, sweetheart. I'll get you a wheelchair," Liz held onto Caroline and tried to place her and her crutch back into the car.

"I don't need a wheelchair, Mom. I'm perfectly capable of walking in," she groaned suggesting that she was not, in fact, capable of walking on her own. "Besides, I have this," she said holding up her crutch, "and I have you with me. Broken leg or not, I am _not_ getting in a wheelchair." She fixed her mother with a glare that held as much energy as she could muster and Liz chuckled at the sight. Yep, Caroline was still Caroline.

"Okay, okay, let's go in. _Without_ a wheelchair." The older woman held onto her daughter and smiled at the fact that, even now, Caroline was still herself.

"Thank you," she inclined her head in a gracious manner before making her way in. Caroline smiled as one of the nurses greeted her but in truth, she was terrified. She knew exactly why she was here and even if she was okay with it, it didn't mean she wanted to die. But Forbes women didn't complain and Caroline sure as hell wasn't going to start.

* * *

As soon as Caroline was settled she was allowed to have visitors. They didn't have visiting hours or many restrictions. Only when it got too much for the patient or others would the nurses intervene and ask them to leave. Of course, everyone showed up. Katherine, Stefan, Bonnie, Enzo, Rebekah, Kol, Henrik, Elijah, Matt, Penny, Kai and Lily, were all at her bed after Caroline had spent a few hours resting.

Caroline woke up with a groan, held her head in her palms and for a moment, had no idea where she was. The only thing she could truly process was the intense pain but she didn't make a sound even though it was evident on her face. The pains were bad. It was when Jo, one of the hospice nurses and coincidentally Kai's older sister, walked in that she remembered what was actually going on.

"What's the verdict, doc?"

"Same as always," Jo looked at Caroline with a small smile. "Describe your pain to me, Caroline."

"Deadly."

"That bad, huh? I just changed your patch over an hour ago. Whilst you were asleep," Jo adds sending her patient a confused look.

"I don't know why I'm in pain then, do I?" she snapped. Something Caroline hadn't done in a very long time. "Sorry, Jo. It's just..." Caroline took a deep breath and let her sentence hang in the air because she knew that her nurse would get it.

"I'll give you a shot to ease the pain." Caroline simply nodded as Jo gave her whatever she did. "They should be on their way in now. I told Meredith to let them in after I checked up on you so they should be barging in now."

Jo was right. They all made their way into Caroline's room and made themselves comfortable. There was only a handful of couches but they all made it work. Rebekah and Stefan sat together on a one-seater, perks of being husband and wife, the same with Bonnie and Enzo. Katherine sat on the large couch with her husband Elijah, Kol, Henrik with Kai sat at the end who somehow made himself comfortable. Matt and Penny just stood to the side along the large window to the left of Caroline's bed. None of their children was here except for Lily.

Lily looked at her family and realised just how lucky she was. Her cousins weren't even here and the place was full. So many people unaccounted for in this room but she knew just how loved she and her mother were. All Caroline had to do was wake up and get better.

No one would tell her outright but Lily had never been a stupid child, they're in a hospice for crying out loud! She knew exactly what was happening and as much as she appreciated her family trying to keep her from it, she had a right to know. Her mother was dying and by the looks of things - the hushed conversations, the meetings with different lawyers and insurance companies - Lily knew it would be soon. Maybe days. But she couldn't think of that now. She couldn't bear to think that her time with her mother was limited. So she kept quiet, acting like she didn't know better and her family went on acting like her mom would get better.

"How's the pain, Care?" Stefan asked.

"Hurts like hell but I'll live." At that moment, it was as if all the air in the room had been taken out but only Lily didn't seem to notice. _I'll live_. Oh, how they all prayed she did. She looked at her family and gave them a strained smile which, despite the situation, they all returned. "I'm good now, guys."

"How've you been, Mom? It's not getting worse is it?" Lily frowned indicating to her mother that she really needed to hear that she was fine. To lie to her and assure her that everything would be okay even if it wouldn't.

"Same as always, Lilypad. Forget about me! How's school? Any boys in your life?"

"Mom!' She gestured to their family who was intently listening in on the conversation.

"What's this about boys, darling?" Enzo's accented voice filled the room and he had a tone that meant he would be speaking to these 'boys' which Caroline, Lily and well every girl in the room, rolling their eyes at. Even Elijah rolled his eyes at Enzo's ungentlemanly behaviour.

"Nothing, Uncle Enzo. No need to get your knickers in a twist," she smirked at her uncle and Caroline's heart clenched as she saw just how much her daughter resembled her father.

"I taught you that phrase to use against Bonnie love, not me. I know just how much she hates it." He wrapped his arms around his wife who just smiled despite it all.

"So, Henrik, your birthday is coming up. You'll be, what, 16?" Caroline moved the conversation onto the boy who she knew full well was no longer in his teen years.

"Ha, ha, Caroline. You know I'm going to be 27."

"You'll always be a sweet 9-year-old in my head."

They all laughed and the tension in the room had gone. The dying blonde in the bed was glad for that. She couldn't handle her entire family walking on eggshells around her.

"How's Nadia, Katherine? Still the world's toughest 11-year-old?" Caroline addressed her sister and her husband.

"She is a Petrova, Forbes. It's in her blood," the brunette shook her head as if to reprimand her.

"Don't forget Mikaelson! That kid has 'Lijah's grace and nobility down to a T that it's almost scary." Kol shuddered as he spoke of his brother's daughter. Caroline laughed at his antics ignoring the pain shooting up her sides.

"Let's hope the next one isn't as much of a handful," Bonnie commented but she loved her niece dearly. Katherine was thinking about having another child but wouldn't consider it until Caroline was better.

"What about Alexia and Thomas?"

"Perfect as always," Rebekah smiled as she thought about her kids.

"Alexia is turning 10 soon and Rebekah wants to have a ball," Stefan scoffed at his wife's ridiculous ideas.

"So?"

"She's 10, Bekah. Not 18."

"Spoilsport."

"Any funny stories about the twins, Enzo?" Caroline changed the subject before Rebekah needed to have her way.

"Have I got a story for you!" He clasped his hands together and begun telling them about how the boys got in trouble at middle school because they locked their teacher in the cupboard and then proceeded to act as military officers by ordering their classmates around. Their reign lasted about an hour before another teacher came in and saved the poor teacher. "I'm surprised they weren't excluded! The look on the teacher's face when she finally got rescued...priceless! She still had the same expression on her face when I came to pick Damon and Leo up. And they obviously acted like perfect gentlemen when they saw me and gave the teacher the puppy eyes as they said sorry. That the door got jammed and they were just controlling the class."

"They're going to be a pair of heart-breakers, them two," Caroline spoke gently as she thought about the future she would never see them in. She would die only knowing them as the 13-year-old troublemakers they are now. Nadia would be the tough princess who is Petrova through and through. Jack and Sam would forever remain the polite but mischievous Matt doppelgangers at only ages 12 and 14 and Hannah, with her mothers doe-eyes would always be the toddler who had a smile that would make any heart melt. Lizzie and Josie would be the 19-year old sweethearts. Alexia would be the golden girl and future Miss Mystic Falls and let's not forget about her brother Thomas, oh how she wished she could see how they all turned out. To see them graduate; have families of their own; to see the world; fall in love.

Caroline's eyes were drooping and the pain meds that Jo had given her were slowly taking over. But she didn't try and fight it because she knew that she'd see him again. And wasn't that a good enough reason than any?

* * *

Mystic Falls- 2006

The day Niklaus Mikaelson met Caroline Forbes he knew that she would be the woman that would be- if he ever decided to get married- his wife. One look at her and he was reeled in. His heart was no longer his own and he knew Caroline would always have it. In fact, he was so sure that she was the woman for him, after their initial meeting he immediately rang his sister.

_"Nik! Two phone calls in one day? How is a girl to cope?" Klaus could practically hear his little sister's smirk. After all, Rebekah lived to annoy her brothers. "To what do I owe the pleasure? And it better be worth my time."_

_"I just found the woman I'm going to marry."_

_"Of course, whatever you say, brother," she scoffed obviously thinking Klaus was drunk. "And I've just trekked the Andes in my heels. You've never had a relationship that's lasted longer than two weeks. Trust me, I'll trade all my bags for fakes if you ever fall in love."_

_"I'm serious, Bekah." Rebekah could hear the smile in his tone and she knew that there was nothing that she could possibly say that would put him in a bad mood. "I'm going to marry Caroline Forbes."_

_"I'll take your word for it, Nik."_

-A few hours earlier-

_Henrik had been playing in the gardens for a few hours and Klaus decided he should check up on him, make sure the youngest Mikaelson wasn't bored out of his mind. As he stepped outside he couldn't help but think about how much things had changed. After living 22 years in England, moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia was a major change. But it was for the best._

_"Henrik! Where are you, mate?" He called out and then saw that his little brother was no longer there. "Now where could he have gone?" Klaus tried not to panic but the thought of something happening to his brother...no! Henrik would be fine. Then he noticed the distinct gate that led to the woods and knew that his little brother had gone to explore._

_It had taken Klaus approximately 30 minutes to find his little brother and by then he was filled with dread. What he found was definitely not what he expected. Henrik was sat with the most beautiful woman Niklaus had ever laid eyes on. She was absolutely perfect, her blonde hair in delicate curls, wide almond-shaped blue eyes, a smile that made his heart race. Klaus was sure that his brother had stumbled across an angel, no matter how cheesy it sounds._

_And then he heard her laugh. He could've listened to the sound for days. And because Klaus was too busy admiring the blonde, he didn't notice the pair turning his way._

_"Nik!"_

_"I've been looking for you, mister!" Klaus said in a mock stern voice._

_"I came for an adventure and I found Caroline. She's my new friend." Henrik smiled a toothy grin and looked very proud of the fact the blonde was his new friend. So that's her name. Caroline._

_"I can see that, mate. What I want to know is why you ran off in the first place."_

_"I only came for a few minutes. Promise. Then Caroline was 'ere. And we talked. I told her jokes to cheer her up._ Did'n _I, Caroline? They were so funny, you missed it, Nik. So you can't shout at me. Or tell me off. I was being polite like 'Lijah says. Or else I'll tell Caroline over you."_

_"I guess you've got me there. How could I ever be mad when you were just helping your friend?" He heard Caroline chuckle in the background and he noticed how her eyes were just a little red._

_"Can we stay here! Please! Caroline isn't going home so she can look after me. I_ have'n _explored_ proper _yet."_

_"I'll stay here and wait for you then, Henrik."_

_"You can sit with Caroline. I'm sure she'll let you be her friend too. She's really kind. But Caroline is my friend so you better not steal her." And without waiting for a reply he ran off. Not far enough so that he wouldn't know his way back but enough that Klaus was left wondering what exactly had happened._

_"So, Nik, is it? What brings you to our small town? Judging by your accent, you're not local." Caroline spoke up. Usually, he would correct her and say his name was Klaus, not Nik. But he liked the sound of it coming out of her mouth._

_"Mother fancied a change."_

_She shrugged as if she was deeming his answer acceptable. "What do you do then, Nik?"_

_"Work for the family company. In the financing part of it. What about you, Caroline?"_

_"Waitress. Getting a degree in broadcast journalism."_

_A silence had enveloped them as the pair looked on at the scene in front of them. The crisp autumn air surrounded them and a small breeze caused Caroline to pull her jacket further towards her._

_"Do you usually come here and make friends with unsuspecting little kids?" Klaus needed to fill the silence and apparently, that was the best he could come up with. His eyes widened at his words but she simply just shook her head and chuckled at his attempts at carrying on their conversation. But soon enough, the conversation was flowing and there was_ definitely _sparks in the air._

_After about an hour, Henrik approached them with a sleepy look and Klaus nodded towards Caroline and she smiled back in response. "Come on, big guy. Time for us to head back."_

_"But...[yawn]...Caroline. We can't...leave..."_

_"I'll be fine, Henrik. And you look like you need some sleep."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. And stop laughing because I said butts. You too, love." He gave Caroline a pointed look as she giggled behind her hand. Klaus picked Henrik and threw him over his shoulder. "You asked for this!" He replied as Henrik protested._

_"Goodbye, Caroline. Hopefully, this isn't the last time we see each other."_

_"Hopefully not, Nik. See you soon, Henrik."_

_"Bye, Care," Henrik sleepily replied into his elder brother's shoulder and gave her a half wave. Caroline smiled to herself as she made her way to her empty house._

Henrik and Klaus met up with their new friend every day for a week. On the following Friday, he finally asked her out to dinner and with a shy smile, Caroline replied: _"For a second there, I was worried I would have to ask you."_ And that was the beginning of an epic love story.

A month later Rebekah had realised that her brother was deadly serious. Klaus would marry this girl; the infamous Caroline. and from the moment she set eyes on the pair, it was clear that they were meant to be together. The love she had seen in her brother's eyes was something she never thought she'd see. The way they laughed together, smiled at their own private jokes, the secret looks they would pass each other, the fact that their hands always found each other all but showed her just how right they were for each other. They were it for each other. Things were looking up for her brother and she, for one, could not be happier. Hopefully, he didn't actually make her trade in her designer purses in for cheap knock-offs.

* * *

The next day came and went. Caroline could do nothing but watch the day go by as the pain was almost too much to bear. Doctors walked in and out checking on the blonde and they all gave the same sad smile with a shake of their head towards her mother. Liz sat there all day with her daughter, holding her hand as she cried out in pain and with every head shake and pursed lips, silent tears made their way down the older woman's face. Even when Kol and Katherine arrived, she still stayed by her side, never letting go of her hand. Once she was sure her daughter was fast asleep she darted out of the room leaving Kol and Katherine behind.

Somehow, she found herself in the prayer room. She laughed at herself as she took in the crosses that were ornately displayed across the wall. She remembered the words of the social workers, support groups, and the many townsfolk that had said the same thing, _'Pray'. What a joke!_ "What the hell is _praying,_ going to do? Is it going to somehow cure my daughter?! What kind of God are you, huh! Letting my Caroline die. And for what? She has been through so much and now you're taking her away from us? If you do exist, I _hate_ you," the former sheriff spat. Elizabeth Forbes burst into tears. "I just want her to live. Why do you want her? Th-this isn't right. A mother- I am no-not supposed to outlive my child. Don't take her away from us. Please. I need her. We need her. We can't lose her. Not after Klaus. You can't just take them both." By this time Liz was on the floor gasping for air through every word she spoke and Katherine has joined her, hugging her close to her.

"Why Caroline? What has she done?"

"She hasn't done anything, Liz. It doesn't make sense but it doesn't change anything."

"We're going to lose her, aren't we?" Katherine just nodded and they held each other on the cold linoleum floor. Life truly was a bitch.

"I'll...just go...check-"

"I'm gonna hang back here for a bit." The older woman nodded as she slowly made her way out of the room and composed herself as if she did not just have a breakdown and curse everything that was holy for taking her daughter away.

"She's right. Why Caroline? There are so many other people you could take. People who have done bad things. Out of all of us, you picked the one we all need the most. This isn't fair and you know it. If you really were a loving God you would let her get better. You would give her life back. You would give her back to us. W-we...need her. I'll believe in you, I'll go to church and pray - I will do anything if you just let her live." Katherine spoke to what she believed to be a non-existent God.

"Katherine," a soft voice spoke behind her.

"What?!" The brunette snapped and turned her head towards the voice not caring if they were going to see the tears that were trailing down her face. She was too angry to give two if someone saw her cry; she's still Katerina Petrova for crying out loud.

"You can't be angry. It doesn't change the fact that we're going to lose her."

"Anger is all I have, Stefan! If I can't shout, I cry. And I realise that Caroline isn't going to be here anymore. I need to do something, anything, so I don't have to think about funeral arrangements. Or what she's going to be buried in. How long I have left with her. If Lily will ever be okay after losing both her parents. I can't think about any of it! Not how- no matter how hard I try- she's going to die. And I don't want to lose her. So if I want to scream and blame the world, I sure as hell am and not anything you or anyone else can say will stop me!"

"You can be angry after all this but right now, she needs us. We need to stick together, Kat. I know that you always have to have this brave facade up but we're all falling apart. It's okay to not be okay. But we have to stay strong for Caroline," Stefan, ever the saint, calmly retorted.

"Everything I do is for Caroline!"

"How is shouting in a hospice prayer room helping her?"

"She's just accepting it. No fight or anything. Like she's given up. I refuse to give up on her too."

"Caroline has accepted it so it's easier for us when we finally have to let her go. She's stopped fighting because she has been for the past 4 years. We have to be there for her, no matter what the decision. And unless a miracle cure is discovered in the next couple of days, we have to say goodbye. This is her fight, not ours. And she gave a hell of a fight."

"I know," Katherine replied quietly.

"Hm?"

"I know that by the end of this week, she won't be around anymore. I'm just scared."

"We all are."

Stefan took his friend into his arms and they walked back to their friend's room. She was talking to Kol and Rebekah, chuckling at one of Kol's crazy stories. The pair exchanged a smile before they sat next to Liz on the sofa and joined in with the laughter.

* * *

It had been three days since Caroline had been moved to Mystic Falls Hospice and her mother was scared of having to say goodbye to her only daughter. But she was more concerned about how Lily would take Caroline's passing than herself. "I think we should discuss where Lily is going to live after all this."

"Wherever she's happy and is best. I'll be okay with whatever you all choose. I know that everyone will do an amazing job," Caroline said sleepily.

"But-"

"Mom, I trust you all to make the best decision for my daughter. If not, I'll come back to haunt you all. Trust me, I'll find a way to come back if you do wrong by Lily."

"I know you will, honey. I know," Liz chuckled at her.

"I want to say goodbye to the kids. Not the little ones. I don't really want them to remember me like this," tears made their way down her face despite her internal struggle to control her emotions. "Finn and Sage are arriving today, aren't they?"

"Yes, sweetheart. They'll be here in a few hours."

"Why don't you bring the kids over with Sage and you guys can sort living arrangements out." Her voice was strained as if she had been screaming for hours on end. Caroline couldn't recall the last time she had eaten or drank since everything made her physically sick. Every part of her hurt so much that she couldn't remember the last time she had been pain-free. She knew that her days were limited so she had to make sure that she said goodbye to her loved ones.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Sage can hold her own. Of course, the little ones will stay home but I'm sure Henrik and Davina can look after the kids. Plus, I don't think that Kol would want to adopt a teenage girl, no matter how much he loves her. Kai will definitely have fun corrupting the little ones for a couple of hours."

"Can you...call...Jo. Pl-please," she clutched her sides as the pain she had been ignoring was taking over her and was soon becoming unbearable. Her mother rushed to find a doctor and after Jo had given her her prescribed drugs, she was soon off to sleep. And she smiled knowing who would be waiting for her.

* * *

_"You look absolutely ravishing, Caroline," he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes as he handed her a glass of champagne. It had been nearly a year since their original meeting and Caroline couldn't remember a happier time in her life._

_"I have to admit, Nik. You do have great taste."_

_"Give us a twirl, love."_

_"You are so cheesy. I don't even know why I bother with you," she said complying to his request with a smile of her own. He chuckled and grinned back at her._

_"Maybe because I'm amazing, handsome, and perfect in every way."_

_"And humble too, I see," she rolled her eyes for the third time that night. Caroline couldn't believe how drastically her life had changed since meeting Nik ten months ago. She definitely did not picture herself in love with the mysterious new guy in town. But looking at him now, she wondered why she ever doubted the man in front of her. He was perfect. To Caroline at least. Kol could pick out a million and one faults when given the time. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Henrik had become like family to the blonde and she was close to them all in their own unique ways._

_"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, darling?" Kol had somehow magically appeared next to them with a smirk on his face. "Glad you're here now because this party has been such a bore. I mean, does Bekah honestly expect us to dance to this drab music?"_

_"Don't," the blonde pointed her finger at his chest," and I repeat, do not ruin this party for your sister. Or I will hurt you in ways your little mind can't even imagine. If you know what's good for you, you will behave."_

_"Looks like Nik's threatening personality is beginning to rub off on you. Can't say I'm thrilled," but the smirk on Kol's face grew as he looked from his brother to the supposed love of his life. "You two are sickeningly adorable. I'm gonna need back-up if I have to deal with this."_

_"You know, you don't have to be here. Go annoy some other unsuspecting guests. Please."_

_"Are you begging me, Miss Forbes? When you put it like that how could I ever refuse?" A grin made its way onto Caroline's face and turned to Klaus who had a less than pleased face. He knew Kol could never be swayed so easily. "It's not that hard, actually. See? I'm still here."_

_Caroline groaned which was very unladylike of her. The blonde rolled her eyes once her boyfriend gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Oh shut up, Nik."_

_"I didn't say anything, love," with a smirk of his own, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kol? Leave."_

_"Don't make me socialise, Nik!" The younger Mikaelson pouted and Klaus was surprised he didn't stamp his feet in a tantrum._

_"Now, Kol."_

_"Fine!" He stalked off, probably to find Jeremy and see if he wanted to have some fun. Normally, Caroline would be all for creating havoc in the Mikaelson household with Kol and Henrik. But Henrik was in bed and this was Rebekah's night and she'll be damned if something goes wrong. The blondes may be great friends but Rebekah Mikaelson could hold a grudge like no other. And Caroline definitely did not want to get on her bad side._

_Klaus held his hand out and guided them to the dancefloor. Placing his hands in the right position, he smiled down at the blonde in his arms, content with having her here forever. Caroline returned the smile as the pair danced to the slow paced music that Rebekah had chosen for the ball. "I'm still amazed how you can control Kol of all people. You sure you haven't got mind-control powers? Any tricks I should know about?"_

_"I assure you, love, I don't have any tricks up my sleeve."_

_"Well, you've got to teach me whatever you just did."_

_"You already have the basics. Anyway, if Kol saw just how mad you can get, then he'd be quaking in his boots."_

_"Hey! I am not an angry person and I resent that last statement," she gave him a pointed look as she swayed in his arms. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she had to fight to restrain the smile that he always seemed to bring out of her._

_"A certain memory involving an unfortunate monopoly game and some cheating on my part, which I honestly did not think you would pick up on," Caroline glared at him at the reminder, which just made him smirk in return, "would beg to differ, love."_

_"So, you did cheat! I knew it!" She looked into his eyes and burst into a fit of laughter and in turn, Nik chuckled at the memory. "I'm glad you came into my life, Nik."_

_And under the ballroom lights, Klause knew he wasn't afraid to say what he said next. After all, it was probably the truest statement he'd ever say in his life. "I love you, Caroline."_

_"I love you too, you idiot."_

_"Way to ruin the moment, love," this time, Klaus rolled his eyes at her but he smiled despite the annoyance he tried to pull off_. _He could never be mad at Caroline Forbes. He loved her way too much._

* * *

It was Saturday morning and the family were sat around the large dinner table as they tried to choose where Lily would be living after all of this. Of course, everyone wanted her to live with them but it was Lily's choice too. That's why she was sat in the next room until they had come to a decision. If Lily approved then that's where she would be living.

"She's my granddaughter so she should live with me. It's my daughter's child," Liz said calmly as she gave everyone an even stare.

"Do you really think that's best? No offence Liz, but you're in retirement. What kind of life could you provide for her? What if she loses you too?" Katherine jumped in. "I think Lily should live with me and Elijah. We've discussed it and money won't be a problem. We can give her the life she deserves. Caroline may not be my blood but she is my family. My sister."

"What? I can provide for her and I will not die on her!" The former sheriff slammed her hand on the oak which did not phase anyone.

"You can't know that, Liz. This is your retirement years so enjoy them. I'll take care of her and you're forgetting that we all live in Mystic Falls so I'm not taking her away anywhere."

"And you're planning on having more children, Kat! When your baby comes along you're telling us that you'll give Lily the attention she needs? You're starting a family now," Bonnie blurted out.

"Lily _is_ family, Bon Bon."

"We all want Lily but we have to think about what's in her best interests." Stefan, ever the level-headed one of the group, spoke up. "Maybe we should just get her in here?"

"No! She's a child, Stef! She doesn’t know what's good for her," Katherine replied snarkily, crossing her arms in distaste.

Kol had been silent for the entirety of the conversation, but Davina and Kol had been discussing this for days beforehand. He knew that if he didn't speak up now then they would lose their chance, "I think we should look after her," his voice was uncharacteristically small.

"You?" Rebekah chuckled. "You can't even look after yourself. And just because you're engaged doesn't mean you're equipped to adopt a teenage girl."

"I know how Lily is. How she's feeling. I think that Davina and I can do this. I'm not a kid anymore, Bekah," Kol's voice had risen.

"Is this to prove a point? That you're not immature anymore, Kol?" Elijah gave his brother a pointed look.

"No! Davina and I know what we're doing and I'm not saying it will be easy but we can put all our attention and focus on Lily. We'll give her the life she needs and if Lily picks us then there's not anything you can do about it."

"You're being ridiculous, Kol," Rebekah rolled her eyes at him.

"None of you are taking Lily's feelings into consideration! Throughout Caroline's treatment, you've been treating her like a child! She's not an idiot. She knows Caroline is going to die!"

"We're doing what's best for her!"

"You're all ignoring the problem like it's going to MAGICALLY DISAPPEAR! NEWSFLASH, BEKS, CAROLINE'S LUCKY IF SHE HAS ANOTHER DAY!" It was as if all the oxygen in the room had just left but as fast as the silence overtook the room, it was gone just as fast. The entire family descended into a screaming match.

"ENOUGH! Bring Lily in," Liz's voice drowned out the screaming match that was bound to occur between the siblings. Stefan went to go call the teenager and soon they would come to a verdict. After a somewhat short discussion, Lily had come to a conclusion.

"I pick Uncle Kol."

"What?!" Katherine and Rebekah screeched at the same time.

"Davina and Uncle Kol have been there for me and instead of babying me, they talked to me. I'm not a kid, guys. I know that Mom is really ill and that she isn't go-going to make it. I'll be happy with them," Lily spoke calmly to the group.

"Let's go see your mum, kiddo." Kol took her out the room and he stopped to say goodbye to Davina.

"We're all going to the hospice, darling."

"This may be it, huh?" Davina had Hannah in her lap. "I've already said goodbye to her. So has Kai. If we have time, we'll see her tomorrow morning okay? Stay however long you need." Kol placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving with the rest of the family.

* * *

_Caroline had rushed to A &E as soon as she got the call. She couldn't believe it. Nik had been in a serious car accident as was now in surgery for his injuries. As she entered the waiting room, she saw the looks on everyone's face and she cradled a sleeping Lily in her arms. "What the hell happened?" Her voice had never been so quiet and Henrik looked at the wall whilst tears streamed down his face._

_"Nik was on his way to pick Henrik up and some drunk driver hit him," Kol's voice was devoid of emotion as he tried to block out the memory of seeing his brother's torn-up body when he first arrived._

_"How is he?" Caroline held onto her four-year-old like a lifeline._

_"We don't know," Rebekah concluded, her voice trembling with emotion._

_The blonde went and sat next to Henrik who refused to look at her. She knew that he felt guilty so she simply took a hold of his hand and squeezed it to show that she was there for him. "I'm sorry, Care." His voice was small and Caroline didn't say anything. No matter how much she tried to reassure him, he would never believe her._

_"It's not your fault, Hen. Promise me, whatever happens, you'll know that none of what happened today was your fault." His brown eyes were wide as they looked at her but he slowly nodded. He curled up into her arms._

_"Niklaus Mikaelson's family?"_

_All of them rose and looked at the doctor in anticipation but dreaded what he had to say. Caroline gave her a hopeful look but Meridith's eyes conveyed pity and sadness. The blonde knew that she had lost him before the brunette had said anything. "I'm sorry, but we did everything we could. We couldn't save him."_

_Caroline buried her face in her daughter's hair and tried to stop the tears that were falling. With a deep breath_ _, she looked up at the doctor, "Can I at least say goodbye?" Meredith nodded solemnly and guided her into the room her husband was currently in._

_Stefan stepped up and took Lily from Caroline's arms. "I'll get her home and tuck her in at mine. We'll look after them all so stay how long you need, Caroline."_

_She brought her hand to her mouth to stop the tears from falling as they reached the room. "What have you gotten yourself into now, huh?" Caroline took his hand into hers and closed her eyes tightly as she felt the coldness. He was truly gone. "Why did you have to leave me now? We-we were supposed to grow old together. Have another baby and have the rest of our lives ahead of us. I can't believe that you're just...gone. I need you here, Nik, and I don't want to let you go. But I guess this is goodbye. I-I don't want to say goodbye, Nik. I never thought I would have to say goodbye. Me and Lily...I don't think I can do this without you, Nik." Her voice went quiet as she moved his hand towards her lips. "I know you've never believed in heaven or afterlife but I believe enough for the both of us. Because ri-right now, that's the on-only thing...," the blonde stifled a sob, "it's the only thing keeping me going, Nik. That I will see you again. I have to see you again. I'll wait for you, Niklaus. However long it takes," she let out a heavy breath. "This isn't goodbye. I'll see you again. Whether it's a year, or in a century, I will wait for the day that I'll see you again."_

_"Care?" The voice belonged to Katherine. She spoke with a sympathetic smile on her face and Caroline could tell that the brunette had no clue how to act. "The rest of the clan want to say goodbye. Is it okay for them to come in or shall I hold them off? Rebekah and Elijah said to take how long you need."_

_"No, no, it's fine. I just need two seconds and I'll be right out." With a nod, Katherine left Caroline alone once again._

_"I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson," she placed her lips on his cold forehead and squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of this being her last moment with the love of her life. She wished that he could just open his eyes and say the words back to her and for all of this to be some kind of sick prank. But the seconds ticked by and Caroline knew he was lost on her. The blonde walked out of the room sullenly, her light that he loved so much dimmed. The siblings passed wordlessly into the room, Rebekah was silently bawling and the boys were trying to maintain passive faces. Katherine was the only one left in the waiting room._

_"Come here, Care-Bear." Katherine took her in her arms and held her close to her chest, her hand absently stroking her hair like she did when Caroline lost her father all those years ago. But this loss was greater and she had no idea how her sister would be after this._

_"I don't know what to do, Kat," her voice was small and Katherine's heart broke as she heard how broken the blonde sounded._

_"We'll figure it out together. As a family," she replied with such certainty that Caroline couldn't even argue with her. "We always do."_

_"Lily is waiting at home expecting her dad to come and tuck her in. For us to read her a bedtime story. How a-am I sup- How do I tell her? That he...Oh God...he isn't coming back is he?" Her life was flipped upside down and Caroline didn't know where she was supposed to go from here. She broke down into her best friend's arms._

_"Like I said, Care. We'll do it together."_

* * *

"Guys, you have ten minutes, I'll be in the car, okay?" Sage popped her head around the door at the 6 teenagers in the room. She walked up to her friend in the hospital bed and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you later, Care." She lowered her voice before carrying on, "and if you do see Klaus, tell him he wasn't all that bad." The redhead smirked at the chuckle she had elicited from her younger friend. "Ten minutes!" Sage shouted as she walked out of the room.

"I really liked spending the day with you, Aunt Care. It's been fun hanging out with you one last time," Lizzie said quietly. "I'm gonna miss you," tears fell down the younger blonde's face as she embraced her aunt for what would be the last time.

"Bye, Aunt Care. I'll miss you so much. I-" Josie couldn't find it in her to continue. Who knew saying goodbye would be _this_ hard?

"Hey, Josie, it's okay. You'll be okay. Look after Lizzie and Lily for me, 'kay?" Josie nodded as she wrapped her arms around Caroline before turning to leave with her twin sister. "Remember to tell Kai to drop by tomorrow morning for me. And tell your mom that I need some of that medicine thingy."

"Sure, Auntie Care. See you later."

"Mom's waiting for us in the car but I'm sure she won't mind us staying a bit longer."

"I don't know, your mother has always had a bit of a temper." She teased the children that were left in the room.

"Good to know you still have a sense of humour, Auntie. Gonna miss that," Jonothan spoke with a small smile on his face from his seat at the edge of Caroline's deathbed.

"I do try, Johnny. How's the love life? April was it?"

"Yes. But I'd rather not talk about it with these guys in here."

"Oh, get over yourself, brother," Faye pushed his shoulder lightly and rolled her eyes. "He's in love," she sang before chuckling into her palm at the death glare the eldest brother sent her way. "What?"

"Would you quit it, Faye? I'd rather not end this day with you two bickering," Dina crossed her arms in a huff.

"She's right," the last of the younger Mikaelson clan spoke up, Sebastian, "We wouldn't want her to go all Dina-saur on us." Seb snickered at the joke he made.

"Ha, ha. Hilarious." The seventeen-year-old in question rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

There had been 9 of them to start off with. But Enzo picked the twins and Sam an hour earlier which left all of the older kids. Matt's son, Jack, had also planned to come but Penny feared it would be too much for him. He always was a sensitive boy, Caroline would say, just like his father. She just wished she could say goodbye to all the children. It tore at her heart that all her friends would have more children and they wouldn't know who she was. Soon, Caroline Forbes would be just a story and that thought didn't scare her. She knew, in the end, everyone becomes a story, so if it was her time now, then what could she possibly do to change that?

"Auntie Care?" The voice broke her train of thought. "You still awake?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm still here."

"We were just saying how Mystic Falls is nothing like how it is back home in England."

"You can say that again. Everyone's so posh and uptight there," Caroline replied with a teasing lilt in her voice. She fondly remembered her trip to the English countryside with Nik. It was the summer before their wedding and Klaus had promised to show her all the world offered. The blonde smiled fondly at the memory.

The siblings smiled at each other with a knowing look before all silently agreeing that they should take their leave now. "We are going to go now, Aunt Caroline. Mum isn't going to be thrilled to be sitting in the car park for 20 minutes. Plus, Aunt Jo should be coming in now," Johnny kissed his aunt's forehead as his mother did before, "I'm going to miss you, Aunt Care."

"Take care of yourself Jonothan. And make sure you take care of your this lot."

"Of course I will. Even if they do annoy me to death," his eyes widened as he realised that he had just made a joke about dying to his aunt who was on her deathbed. "Sorry. Tasteless joke." He shook his head but to everyone's surprise, Caroline simply laughed it off. "Goodbye, Aunt Caroline."

"Thank the Lord that drag's gone. I'm kidding," Seb laughed as his sisters glared at him. "Dina's still here."

"Would you stop, Seb?"

"Fine. See you later, Aunt Caroline. Don't miss me too much," he winked at her and Caroline could tell he was spending way too much time with Kol. That kid was a carbon copy of his uncle bar the red hair he inherited from his mother.

"I'll try not to. It's been a privilege watching you grow up, Private Mikaelson," she saluted at the new addition of the Royal Navy Marines. "Make your country proud, kiddo. I know I am."

"I believe we'll see each other again, Aunt Care," he whispered into her ear before making his way out of the room.

"I had a great day, Auntie. I won't forget this and I sure won't forget you," Dina leaned down to kiss her aunt's cheek. She nodded to her sister, who was closer to their aunt than she was, "Take how long you want, Faye."

"So, this is it, huh?" Her eyes were glassy as she looked at her aunt for the last time. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Sit down, Faye," the blonde replied softly and patted the space next to her. "Look, Faye. You have your whole life ahead of you. I-I lived a beautiful life and now it's time for me to go. And we can't change anything. But go out in the world. Do what you love because it's the only life you have. Make art and fall in love. One day, I'll see you all again. So this isn't really goodbye, is it?"

"I guess not," the younger of the two smiled. "And tell Uncle Klaus that I'm glad he encouraged me to pursue art. The main reason I even got this far was down to him. See you again, Aunt Caroline." The brunette passed her other aunt on the way out. Jo smiled at the young girl before making a move to give Caroline some more pain medication.

"No. I don't need it, Jo. I feel...I feel okay," Caroline gave her a genuine smile and Jo walked out of the room once more. She bumped into the family who had just made their way into the hospice.

"How is she?"

"It's a good day, Liz." The doctor walked off with a smile as she let the family go into the room. Things may be looking up for the Forbes-Mikaelson-Salvatore-Pierce-Bennet-insert 6 more surnames - family.

"There's everybody's favourite blonde!" Kols exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Not so blonde anymore, Kol," she pointed to her head of non-existent blonde.

"Nonsense! You'll always be blonde in my eyes, darling. How are you holding up?"

"Better than normal. Hey, baby! I missed you," Lily ran into her mother's arms and sighed as she took in the familiar smell. "What have you been up to, eh? How's school?"

"Ugh, _school._ Penelope and Sana make it bearable. Four years left and I can get away from this one-pony town. I mean, I love Mystic Falls but I want to go out and see the world." Lily sighed into her mother's arms.

"You remind me of your dad," she said wistfully stroking her daughter's head. "He always wanted to go on another adventure and show me another country; a new experience. Your father opened up my eyes and from the first day he met me, he promised to show me the world. And he did. It exceeded all of the stories he told me and I could talk about everything I saw for days and I would still not cover all that he showed me. There's nothing quite like seeing the world with the person you love most in the world. And then we had you. You were by far, the most beautiful little thing I had ever laid my eyes upon; you still are. I knew from the moment I found out I was having you, I wanted to give you the world. Your dad was over the moon, honestly, he was more excited than me," everyone in the room chuckled, "even if he tried to hide it. You're just like him, you know? I'm so proud of you, Lily. Whatever happens, never doubt that. I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Your father once gave me some amazing advice. He told me that I should follow my heart. Cliched, believe me. But what he said next, I have carried with me all these years. ' _There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art, and music._ Genuine _beauty,_ " she tried to replicate Nik's smirk and this, again, had the room in chuckles, " _And you can have it all._ ' He didn't say it so that I would go out with him or anything. He told me because he wanted me to know that there was more to life than Mystic Falls. I took a leap of faith and believed him. Nik wanted me to be happy even if that meant I went off on my worldly adventures on my own but I agreed to go with him. And it was the best decision I ever made. Your father would want you to appreciate all that life has to offer. So do I, baby. I want you to experience everything and promise me, you'll do whatever makes you happy. Screw everyone else."

"You're going to see him again aren't you, Mom." Lily's voice wasn't sad or angry. She had accepted that her mom wasn't getting better. Caroline just hummed in response. Everyone in the room was deathly silent and they were content with simply being here. "You'll tell him, I love him and that I miss him, right?" Again, Caroline gave her a wordless reply. "I'm gonna miss you, Mom. I love you so much." Lily got as close to her mother as the wires allowed her to and tried to hide in her mother's frail body.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I am so sorry that you've had to go through this for the past 4 years, baby." Tears fell down Caroline's face as she thought of how much she had put her daughter through.

"I would go through it all again in a heartbeat if it meant you stayed with me."

"Could you go call Jo for me, Lily?"

"Sure, Mom."

When her daughter was out of the room, she turned to her family. "So? Who did she choose?"

"She chose Kol and Davina," Rebekah replied bitterly but Caroline smiled.

"Kol?"

He gulped, "Yes?"

"Take care of my baby, okay? I trust you, Kol. And all of you promise me that you won't let Lily fill herself with hate and be bitter over this. She needs you all more than ever and I think Kol will be able to raise her just fine. You won't treat her like a kid."

"That's what Lily said!" Katherine exclaimed and everyone burst into laughter.

"She is my daughter, Kat." Lily entered the room with a confused expression and said that Jo would be in there soon enough. She resumed her position next to Caroline and curled up close to her for what was the last time.

They all reminisced different memories and by the end of it, Caroline's face hurt from smiling so much. It was late but the doctors approved of an overnight stay since it was a private room and soon Stefan and Rebekah had dozed off in the corner. It was getting late and even though her daughter was asleep next to her, she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to remain in this bubble forever. Katherine was drooling in on Elijah's expensive blazer that was placed on top of her, Kol was laying on one of the couches with a blanket over him, and her mother was sleeping in the chair next to her. Henrik was the only one awake.

"Can't sleep?" He shook his head and Caroline could see the guilt on his face. "Nik?" He nodded. "No one blames you, Hen. It was an accident. You weren't even there. Stop blaming yourself because the guilt isn't going to bring Nik back."

"I know but," he scratches his neck nervously. "I'm sorry, Care. You and Lily lost so much because of that stupid fight. If I didn't call Nik and just gone home with my mates then...he'd still be here," he sighed and places his face in his hands, "I'm gonna miss you, Care. I love you so much, sis. If you see my brother...can you tell him I'm sorry? I love him and even though he's not here, he's still my favourite brother."

"Of course, I will, Hen. He loved you too. And he wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Henrik nodded at her words. "Get some sleep, okay? Good."

* * *

When Caroline woke the next day, the sun had barely risen in the sky. She had this overwhelming urge to just...be with _him._ Heavy drowsiness had taken over her and the blonde knew that it was her time. She placed one last kiss on her daughter's head before turning to her family. She saw her mother was awake and squeezed onto it for support. Caroline had to know that she was making the right decision in leaving.

"Mom?"

"Honey, you're awake?"

"Mommy, I miss him," she broke down in front of her mother and Liz was scared because she didn't know what this meant.

"We all do, sweetie."

"I can see him. If I just...let go. I can be with him. Can I go, Mom?" her voice was hoarse and broken, she was speaking as if she was 19 again. Maybe in her mind, she was.

"Of course, you can."

"I love you all. You'll tell them, right? But I have to go or else I might miss him."

"I'll them for you. Go on, darling. We'll be alright here. I love you, Caroline."

But her words fell on deaf ears for Caroline Forbes was no longer listening.

* * *

Caroline looked up and realised she knew exactly where she was. The tall marble pillars with architecture that just screamed _Nik,_ Caroline had noticed from the first time he had taken her there that he designed the home. The last thing she remembered was being in that hospice bed as she said goodbye to her daughter. They had all promised they would take care of her but she was still fearful.

The blonde no longer felt any pain and she felt like her old self. Her hands went to her head to see if she was bleeding or had any injuries - after all, she did just get up off the concrete floor - and was astonished at what she found. She had hair! She ran her fingers through her golden curls and grinned to herself. Maybe she was better? She certainly felt fit and healthy. Caroline was able to walk on her own, her body looked as it did before all the treatment, her arms and legs no longer frail and thin. Her smile widened as she took in her appearance.

But none of that explained what the hell she was doing _here_. How was she here when she was dying just moments ago?

Tears came to her eyes as she thought about everyone she had left behind. She was so caught up in the overwhelming tide of emotions that she did not notice the figure who was slowly making their way towards her. She turned to make her way to the door - there has to be a reason why she's here of all places, right? And she stopped dead in her tracks. There he was, as handsome as the day she met him, maybe even more so. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape but no sound came out. He just smiled at her. Not the smirk he gave others but a genuine smile. Caroline ran into his arms and surprisingly he didn't topple over at the impact. She breathed in his familiar smell and sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around her, a feeling she had been missing for over a decade.

"Hello, love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
